


Dutch/Jacob

by BitchInMaking



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Age Difference, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rebound Sex, motorkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchInMaking/pseuds/BitchInMaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful rejection Dutch is all the more sexually frustrated, problem, motorcity has a serious lack of local gay guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dutch/Jacob

Jacob signed ‘Tell me what happened’.  
Dutch put the plate down on the couch in the garage, turning uncomfortably to his older friend, ‘Texas was talking about his date last night, and he just wouldn't shut up... I kind of lost it and told him...ya know.’  
Jacob laid his arm over Dutch’s shoulder ‘It can't be helped, Texas is what he is, and so are you, you’ll find someone, I know it, you're the kindest soul I've ever had the pleasure of knowing’.  
‘It isn't about finding a boyfriend, it’s just...my hormones are driving me crazy’ Jacob’s eyes grew wide for a minute, he seemed to be thinking hard about what to say next, the town was small, and many of the boy’s Dutch’s age had picked their loyalty’s opposite to those of the burners, leaving not to many within Dutch’s taste, Jacob remembered it was hard enough when he was that age and he still lived in a lively city, he had been very lucky with his relationship with Hudson, of course Jacob had already been twenty-three by then, and passed many years like Dutch had felt now.  
He could see Dutch staring at him intensively, hoping desperately for his words of wisdom, Jacob’s next actions were much opposite. He closed the distance between them, kissing his lips lightly. Dutch pulled back in shock, Jacob froze in his action, thinking of what to do now. He hadn't done anything that stupid since he was a teenager himself...and such a thing could be forgiven from a teen, but he was supposed to know better, what he did was utterly disgusting. He thought of words he could say to verbalize his regret, but nothing came.  
‘Dutch...I’m sorry, I understand if...’ he started, standing up to leave the room quickly.  
Instead Dutch grabbed his wrist, pulling him back on the couch, staring down at his legs ‘It’s alright, you just surprised me, I had no idea you would...’ He still hold onto Jacob tightly.  
‘Can we... I mean I just want to know what it’s like, it doesn't have to be mister perfect, I love you, as a friend ya know?’ Dutch stared him pleadingly in the eyes, you would need a heart of stone to say no to those eyes ‘I love you too’ Jacob answer truthfully.  
‘Then that’s enough’ Dutch decided ‘Please, show me’ Dutch was flustered dark red, he wasn't used to being so needy, he would help his friends wherever they needed him, never asking anything in return, never needing anything in return.  
Jacob looked at him with understanding, and Dutch took it as permission to climb on his lap, shyly touching their lips against each other, Jacob kissed back patiently, holding Dutch steady by his hips.  
Dutch went further in a slow and steady rhythm, feeling the older man’s chest though his shirt, slowly prying his lips open to taste.

He ribbed of the bandana and shoved Jacob’s jacked off his shoulders, rubbing his nipples though the last layer of clothing. Jacob was growing more brisk as well, helping Dutch out of his shirt to feel up the dark muscles of his arms and chest, one hand travelling down to massage the boy’s growing bulk. Dutch took over, pulling his shoes, pants and shorts of in double-time, lifting his hips, leaving less and less space between them, the kiss turned clumsily and Jacob moved to the mechanic’s neck, kissing and biting roughly. Dutch moaned, rubbing against Jacob’s chest, begging for more movement. Jacob’s hand travelled lower on Dutch’s back, feeling the warming, virgin hole before Dutch realised the problem, with a mumbling warning he went to grab a small bottle of bio-oil, Jacob took it from him, leading the lad on his back whispering calming words.  
Jacob was about to ask whether the boy was really sure about this, but he couldn't remember Dutch ever coming back on his words, and if the look in his eyes was any indication, Dutch mostly wanted him to hurry up. So Jacob got rid of his own lasting clothes, showing off his own modest member, he could hear Dutch swallow at the sight.  
Jacob was about to open the bottle of oil when Dutch decided to take the honours. Dutch pressed a fair amount of the liquid on his hand, rubbing it carefully over the surface of Jacob’s dick. Jacob bit back a moan, leaning his head on Dutch’s shoulder, slowly rubbing the teen’s foreskin and shaft.  
Jacob pushed Dutch’s hands away, lined himself up against Dutch’s entrance, pushing in slowly. ‘Relax, it’s alright’ he whispered, distracting him with kisses and bites against his shoulders and neck, and loving strokes over his chest and ribs. ‘I know, I trust you’ he called back, trying to relax his body throughout the strange invasion.  
Jacob was mostly in, moving almost out, to repeat the movement faster this time. At only the fourth trust Dutch moaned out in ecstasy, found it, he put up an surprisingly fast pace, Dutch lifted his ankle up against Jacob’s lower back, and his arms tightly around the man’s neck, pushing himself against Jacob for more pressure.  
It took mere minutes for Dutch to come suddenly, soon followed by Jacob. Jacob collapsed on top of the teen, regaining his breath.  
Dutch smiled satisfied, grabbing an old towel to help them both clean up. Leaning side-to-back against Jacob, while Jacob relaxed a bit, Dutch couldn't help but tease him a bit.  
‘I didn't know old people could move like that!’


End file.
